Devilish Love
by meredy-of-crime
Summary: Meredy doesn't want her town to perish... One man stands in her path, will she hate him? Will she fall in love with him? This is a crack pairing! Meredy x Future Rogue


**Hello! I have decided to try and write a new fanfiction because why not :33 anyways hope you guys enjoy it and my wonderful friend finnismathmatical helped me with this! (Thank you senpai)**

 _Devilish Love_

 _Roerdy fanfiction_

 _(Future Rogue Cheney x Meredy)_

 _The mysterious island_

 **Normal POV**

It was a nice wonderful sunny day for the quiet town of Magnolia. Meredy, a curious and young maiden who had just finished cleaning her small yet cosy hut, she had always wondered what was on the floating island that was always towering above the forest. Nobody ever went to the forest because the island was there, the townsfolk all thought that the mysterious island would drop right on top of the forest if they walked through.

One day the mighty mayor of Magnolia, Makarov called a meeting with the entire town, which was unusual because he was always too lazy to do so. The rusty bells of the bell tower clattered together.

"All citizens of Magnolia gather around the stage!" Screamed the bell boy.

"SHUT UP HUMAN!" Yelled an elderly lady with pink hair and threw a broom at the bell boy. He collapsed onto the grey concrete path with a broom engraved on to his poor face. The crowd laughed at the idiot who just fell on the floor with great excitement.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Makarov, "as you all know, I gathered you here for an important meeting," Makarov cleared his throat. "My beloved scientists have calculated that the island which is hovering above the forest is moving slowly towards our town," said the mayor, "the island has had a huge impact on our fores-"

An awful aroma of rotten egg spread across the entire meeting area. Somebody had farted. Everyone turned to the troublemaker in the town, Natsu Dragneel. Everyone groaned.

"Ooh? Why are you all lookin' at me?" Laughed Natsu.

Silence filled the area...

"YOU FOOL! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Ranted the enraged Makarov, "anyways back to what I was talking about, we should all evacuate the town immediately!" Yelled Makarov as he got a hobo stick and ran off.

Meredy stopped and stared into the distance... _I don't want this town to perish... I have so many people I love in this town..._

"Meredy-chan? Are you alright?" Asked the water mage Juvia.

"I'M GOING TO FIND OUT STUFF ABOUT THE FOREST!" Declared the pinkette loudly and ran off towards her home.

"Eh?" Juvia blinked, confused to what had just happened.

 **Meredy POV**

I busted into Jellal's house, I broke the door to his room and slapped him. "JELLAL! GET UP! LET'S GO!" I yell loudly.

"AHHHH!" Jellal started screaming from the sudden noise that Meredy had just made. "J-j-jeez Meredy... Don't scare me like that... And what the heck do you want from me" Jellal mumbled as he rubbed his cheek. I smiled sheepishly

"Tehe sorry, let's go to that forest!" I squeal.

"You mean the one with the island above it?" He groaned lazily, "how troublesome..." He mumbled.

"What did you say?" I glared at Jellal with intense eyes.

"Ugh nothing, lets go adventure!" He says, still half asleep.

"Let's go!" I yelled pulling the blue haired mage out of his bed, leaving him in his (embarrassing) scarlet red pyjamas.

"At least let me change first," groaned Jellal as he slammed the door onto my face so that I didn't see him shirtless.

 **Normal POV**

Jellal and Meredy reached the edge forest with the much feared island floating on top of it. The both stared in awe for they never thought the island was this big.

"I-I didn't realise that the island was this huge..." Admitted Meredy. Jellal nodded and agreed with her and continued to stare the island.

There was a sudden howl coming from the centre of the forest. Crows scattered away from the centre of the forest. Without a word, Meredy and Jellal quickly dash towards the middle of the forest, dodging all the overgrown trees and vines to find a blonde male getting strangled by a raven haired man.

"R...ogue why...?" Groaned the blonde man, grasping onto the other man's hand as the he continued to strangle him. Blood dripped from his neck all the way down to the leafy ground of the forest, his fingers were shaking, his cold sweat was dripped from his forehead. His breath was fading...

"I'm sorry... Friend," he smirked cruelly as he tightened the grip and absorbed his friend's magic power from his neck with his bare hands.

"NOO!" Screamed Meredy but a Jellal shut her up by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Don't. He might strangle his instead," Jellal pointed out. Tears formed in Meredy's eyes, she fell silent.

Rogue threw the blonde hair man onto the floor, half of his hair turned a white colour. "Thanks Sting," laughed Rogue.

Sting laid there in his own pool of cold blood and sweat. He was no longer alive, just a broken body without a soul. Rogue turned around and growled because the two had been watching him devour Sting's power. Meredy and Jellal watched in terror, frozen in place as the mysterious man approached them.

"State your name and purpose," he said sternly, there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why should we tell you anythi-" paused Meredy as Jellal put his hand over her mouth once again.

"Who are you..?" Jellal asked with a serious look on his face.

Rogue raised an eyebrow to Jellal. He put his head to Meredy's and whispered in her ear, "what's a pretty girl like you doing here with a guy like him?" He smirked and ran his finger down her pink hair.

"D-don't touch me!" Meredy stuttered and slapped his hand away. Rogue laughed in amusement. Finn growled at Rogue and he simply laughed it off.

"Meet me here at dawn and make sure nobody is with you," he whispered huskily and then he waved and left. Leaving everyone. Sting on the floor, Meredy confused and Jellal really annoyed.

"What was that about?!" Hissed Jellal as he glared at the island.

"I have no idea!" Blushed Meredy, "I'm just going to... Go back home!" She cried out and wobbled all the way back to her cottage.

 **Did you like it? :33 please review and stuff 0w0 and maybe I'll write another chapter!**


End file.
